Truth Or Dare - TLH
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: On another date night, Lori is left in charge. This time, the kids decide to play Truth Or Dare. Hilarity, among other things, ensues.
1. Let The Game Begin

**Author's Note: No, I still haven't found the inspiration to write the next chapter of Full Moon Fever, it seems I've gotten into a bit of a writer's block for that one. I'm still not going to abandon it, however. As soon as I have ideas on where to take the story next, I promise I'll post it. On the bright side, I _have_ gotten the inspiration to write a different story, which I have been wanting to write for some time now. Yes, I know many other writers have done it before, but hey, what can I say? I was inspired. Besides, there really aren't a whole lot of Truth Or Dare fics that don't involve smut. Why not try to add to that small pile a bit? Please leave a review if you can, and if you wish, you can suggest truths or dares to be incorporated into other chapters. Who knows, I just might use your suggestion!**

* * *

Today was another date night for the parents. Everyone in the house knew what that meant - Lori was in charge. Since she has decided to no longer be the Queen Of No, or at least less so than she used to, date nights were no longer dreaded by the rest of the siblings. Usually, they had a game night, which was never boring when they were involved. Table-flipping was to be expected, usually being done by Lynn. As soon as the door was shut, the kids were all gathered at the table, wondering what they were going to play this time. Although, Lily wasn't there, as she had fallen asleep early this time and was instead snoozing in her crib. They were making a huge ruckus; chatting it up, fighting over what they wanted to play, etc. Then, Lori arrived. She was wearing what she considered to be her Babysitter Outfit; a military uniform with a pair of shades and a whistle. She blew into said whistle, quieting everyone down.

"Alright, everyone. Today, we're going to try to have a better game night than last time. As we all remember, that literally took a turn for the worst, in ways we, or at least _most of us_ didn't expect." Lori stated, shooting a glare at Lisa. The prodigy averted her eyes and shrunk back a little. "And thankfully, there is no full moon tonight, so at least if there are issues, they won't be werewolf-related, unlike last time. So, does anyone have any suggestions on what we should play?"

Several suggestions were thrown around, which included Monopoly, Charades, Twister, and the like. One suggestion in particular stood out.

"How about we, like, play Truth or Dare? I heard a lot about it, it sounds fun." Leni suggested.

The other Louds got into a huddle, discussing their thoughts in a quiet whisper. Soon, they nodded, broke up, and said:

"Sure."

And with that, they were sitting back down, with Lori writing the rules on a chalkboard she borrowed from Lisa and Lily's room.

"Alright, rule #1, this is going to be a family-friendly game, as I have to keep watch over _all_ of you. None of the truths or dares given can be... intimate. Asking innocent questions about crushes and such will be allowed, however." Lori stated while writing those exact words down.

"Rule #2, you are allowed to refuse a truth or a dare given to you, but if you do, you not get a point. The person with the least amount of points loses."

"Rule #3-"

"Wait!" Lincoln shouted. "What happens to the person who loses?"

"I have an idea!" Lola piped up, and stood up. "The person who loses... has to go to some upcoming important event, _and do something they would never do."_ She finished her statement with an evil grin, and some appropriate thunder and lightning sounding outside. "Like for example, Lynn would have to go to one of her games in a dress-"

"No." the mentioned sports junkie replied bluntly. She, and everyone but the twins, Lisa, and Lily remembered she used to wear them and was more like Leni in terms of personality. Photos of her have also shown proof, no matter how much she tries to deny it. However, since she got more into the rougher sports such as football and rugby, she put all that stuff off and became the kind of person she was known as nowadays. A small part of that past has still remained with her, though she tries to forget it, as well as get the rest to forget it as well.

"I mean _if_ that happens, Lynn." _"And I sure hope it does, that'd be priceless to see!"_ she thought the other statement to herself.

"Which will _never_ happen, by the way. This Lynner never loses!" Lynn boasted while pointing her two thumbs at herself. Everyone else decided that was fair, but were also secretly fearful; what if _they_ lost? Who knows what would result from that? Nevertheless, they were going to have as much fun as they could, no matter what.

Lori continued listing the rules, mostly the obvious ones like "You can't ask or dare yourself", "No lying on the truths and no cheating on the dares", and "Don't flip the table", until she filled up both sides of the chalkboard. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, we can finally play." she said, and sat down. "We'll go clockwise with who gets to ask, starting with me." She shifted her eyes to the various players seated around her, wondering who would be her best first choice. There were a lot of people to choose from, and she didn't want to rush things too quickly, nor make it boring for the beginning. Eventually, she settled on someone.

"Lisa... truth or dare?"

The scientist gulped, not sure which to choose as she was almost certain that either choice was going to lead to embarrassment in one form or another. Did it really matter which she picked, if that was the case? Why did _she_ of all people have to be picked first? Oh well, being a sitting duck was no way to win, and she would have to choose either anyway. _"Oh well, it's just the beginning. What's the worst that could happen so early on?"_

"I choose truth."


	2. Sam Joins In

**Author's Note:** **This is by far the quickest I've ever been to update one of my fanfics - 2 days! Hopefully I'll continue to update this one at a quick pace and lot leave it on hiatus. (Unlike some of my other ones...) And yes, some of these truths and dares were from suggestions I've gotten, and I may continue to use some other suggestions in later chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lori was a little disappointed that she didn't go for a dare, but at the same time, she could see why she wouldn't. Not only was Lisa usually only a daredevil when it came to her experiments (the amount of experimentation she did on herself was enough proof of that), but the game had just begun. Now, the question was, what was she going to ask her?

"Hmm... is it true..." Lori started. Lisa was sweating profusely as her eldest sister stared at her with intent, most definitely to embarrass her in front of the whole table. "...that you sleep with a stuffed animal?"

Lisa sighed. While saying that she never told a lie would, in itself, be a lie, she wasn't one to break promises. And she had just promised to follow the agreed-upon rules of the game. One of those rules was that she couldn't lie when she picked truth. No matter how much she wished she didn't have to admit to what she was accused of, she had no choice.

"Yes... I do in fact sleep with a plush doll at my side. He's a Vulpes Vulpes, street name Red Fox, whom I had given the nickname of 'Todd.'" she said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

The room went silent, except for a slight snicker or two. "Yes, yes, I know, someone of my level of intelligence and mind-wise maturity should not be engaging in such childish behaviors-" she started.

"Aww, that's not true, Lisa!" Lincoln cut her off. "While you're definitely the smartest out of all of us, that doesn't mean you're not allowed to act your age as well. Besides, I myself have Bun-Bun."

"Yeah, and the entire half of my room _filled_ with stuffed animals!" Lola added on.

"And, to tell you the truth, when I'm feeling gloomy, or really more gloomy than usual, sometimes I just lay down in my coffin bed with Edwin for a few minutes." Lucy also said. She put her Edwin bust on the table in front of her. Leaning to Lincoln, who was sitting to her right, she also whispered to him, "And read Princess Pony in the vents at night, when I know nobody else would be crawling around in there."

Hearing this took a lot of the worry off the prodigy's shoulders and got rid of the redness on her face. "So you're... not going to make fun of me?"

"Nope." everyone else replied, shaking their heads.

"Phew." Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I believe it's _my_ turn to ask someone else the question of 'Truth' or 'Dare'." She turned to Lola. "Lola, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I think I'll go with truth this time, too."

"Is it true that... you have enjoyed engaging in sport and/or play in mud, in the same manner that your twin sister has?"

"What?! No! Why on Earth would I, Lola Loud, ever do something as... _gross_ as that?" Lola asked in a dramatic but genuine tone of surprise.

"Are you sure? Not even when you were little? Lana asked, elbowing her sparkly twin's shoulder.

"Yes, I am _positive!"_ To prove her point, the pageant queen got up from the table, went into the living room, and came back with a photo album specifically dedicated to pictures that included her. In a family this big, one family photo album for everyone just wasn't going to cut it, after all. She flipped through the pages, confident in her beliefs. That didn't last long, however, because when she turned to one page, it showed a picture of a little girl of about 3 years in age, in a pink shirt and white skirt, along with one missing front tooth, playing in the mud. She seemed pretty happy in the picture, too. Lola, along with Lisa and Lana, gasped at this. The other Loud kids were less surprised since it was more recent for them. Even Lucy remembered it fairly well, despite being only two years older.

"But-but how?! This _has_ to be a mistake! Maybe Mom and Dad accidentally put a picture of Lana in here instead!" Lola frantically tried to come up with possible explanations for what she was seeing right now.

"Nah, I would never wear something as girly as that." Lana chimed in. She took in every moment she could to stare at the picture, not believing her eyes either. Who knew her twin had more in common with her than she thought? If only she would still play in the mud, maybe she'd even play _with_ her!

"And here I thought I would never play in the mud, but here we are, with a photo too. At this point, I'm pretty sure _anything_ is possible." And with that, she closed the book, put it back, walked back in and sat down with her arms folded. If that really was her in the picture, then when and how did she change to become the person she was today? _"Oh well, it was for the better and who I am right now is the true me, and that's all that matters."_ she thought to herself.

"Lana, truth or dare?" she asked her polar opposite of a twin.

"Dare!" Lana replied with an excited and confident tone.

"Nice." Lola said.

"Of course, they don't call me the 'Queen of Risks' for nothin'!"

"Well then, Little Miss 'Queen of Risks', I dare you to... lick a bar of soap!"

Lana stared at her for a full 10 seconds. Lick a bar of _soap?_ She would have been fine with the dare, and even may have believed it to be a weak one, if it weren't for the fact that it was going to involve _soap._ She considered it to be one of her biggest enemies, aside from bullies, rhubarb and seemingly-rich enough mud that somehow ends up actually being dried up, of course. But hey, it was a dare, and there was no way she was going to turn one down.

"I'll do it, but only because you dared me." She went to the bathroom and came back with a bar of soap. She grimaced at the smooth, green object in her hand that was also almost as big as it. Nonetheless, she gave it a lick on the side. It was... surprisingly not as bad as she thought it was, but still horrible. No wonder parents so often threatened to punish their kids with it for swearing. She spat the flavor out onto the floor a few times (much to the disgust of most of her siblings, save for Lynn) and put the bar back as well.

"Lori, truth or dare?"

Without a second thought, Lori chose "truth."

A mischievous grin broke out on the little plumber's face. "Lori... is it true that all those times you said it was your shoes, that you actually farted?"

Lori's face went blank as all eyes were on her. "N-no! It _is_ my shoes, see?" She got up and rubbed her right foot on the floor, which emitted not even a single squeak. "Well of _course_ it's not doing it now, ugh."

"I thought we were not allowed to lie when we chose the 'truth' option in this game." Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right... I literally broke my own rules, and that's not okay. All those times, I did fart." she sighed in defeat. Of course, her statement was met with some snickering too, some rather quietly like Lucy, and some downright _cackling_ like Lana. "I'm starting to _regret_ agreeing to play this game..." Lori muttered under her breath.

"Wait, I just remembered something, dudes. Weren't we supposed to go clockwise with who gets to ask, rather than the person being asked being the one to ask next?" Luna piped up. She was met with a few oh yea's.

"Ehh, I personally prefer it this way, to be honest." Lynn said with a shrug.

"Alright, in that case, we'll continue in the order we've been going with for now." Lori decided, to the agreement of the others. "Speaking of, Luna, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I think I'mma go with dare. Feelin' kinda adventurous today, ya know?"

"I dare you to serenade Sam with a love song, over the phone." Lori's smile was not a mischievous one, but rather a knowing and encouraging one.

Luna blushed at the thought of Sam, especially at the thought of singing her a love song. Although she did get enough courage to send her a confession letter thanks to Lola and her parents' encouragement, she was still rather shy around her crush. At the same time, though, they were both united in their love for music of nearly all genres, and it would be pretty cool to be able to do what Lori was suggesting. She would have preferred to do it in person, but it sounded like an awful lot of trouble to ask her to come over for just a few minutes and then leave. Unless... unless she could stay? Maybe Lori wouldn't mind.

"I think it'd be better if I did somethin' like that in person, Lori. Maybe she would like to come over and even join in on our game? It could be fun." she asked, a tone of hopefulness in her voice.

They all aww'd at this, especially Lori, Leni and Lola. "Hmm, you know what? You're right, Luna. And that could be fun. After all, Mom and Dad never really said we couldn't have a friend over." Lori obliged.

"Sweet! Thanks a lot, brah!"

Luna ran into her room to get her phone, dialed up Sam, and waited as the ringer played in her ear. Soon, Sam answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude. So me and my fam are playing Truth or Dare right now, and I was wondering if ya wanted to come over and join in with us? I also have a little surprise for you if so."

"Ooooh, I love that game! I'll be right over! See you soon!"

"Alright, cool! Bye."

She hung up and placed the phone on the table. "She said she'll be here in 10 minutes."

 **10 minutes later...**

A knock on the door was heard. Luna got up and walked over to the window to see who it was. Seeing that it was in fact Sam, she opened the door.

"Hey, Lunes! Thanks for letting me join you guys!" she said in a perky tone.

"And thank _you_ for coming too!"

Sam walked inside the house and into the dining room. Only then did she realize just how big Luna's family was; she was only expecting two, maybe even _three_ siblings at the very most, but _9?!_ "Whoa, I've never seen such a big family in my whole, entire life!" she gawked. Man, by the looks of it, her parents sure were busy.

"Yeah, that's what they all say when they first see this. There's even an extra little one upstairs takin' a snooze." Luna clarified in the most chill way anyone could ever mention having 10 siblings. The very thought of it still boggled her mind to this day, and why shouldn't it? Of course, she loved each and every one of them to bits, and she knew they all felt the same way about each other. The members already seated at the table gave a short "Hello!" and waved to the new guest.

"Anyway, Luna, I dare you to serenade Sam." Lori repeated, just to clarify to Sam what was going on.

Luna picked up her acoustic guitar, sighed, and looked Sam in the eye. With that, she began strumming and singing to the tune of "In My Life (I Love You More)" by the Beatles.

 ** _"There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_**

 _ **But of all these friends and lovers**_  
 _ **There is no one compares with you**_  
 _ **And these memories lose their meaning**_  
 _ **When I think of love as something new**_  
 _ **Though I know I'll never lose affection**_  
 _ **For people and things that went before**_  
 _ **I know I'll often stop and think about them**_  
 _ **In my life I love you more**_

 _ **Though I know I'll never lose affection**_  
 _ **For people and things that went before**_  
 _ **I know I'll often stop and think about them**_  
 _ **In my life I love you more**_

 _ **Though I know I'll never lose affection**_  
 _ **For people and things that went before**_  
 _ **I know I'll often stop and think about them**_  
 _ **In my life I love you more**_  
 _ **In my life I love you more"**_

When she stopped and put her guitar down, she saw Same grinning ear to ear at the little ditty she had just played. "Whoa, I know I've heard you play Beatles songs before, but that one, that one in particular was _beautiful._ "

Luna smiled back at this praise. The blush she had developed hadn't gone away; in fact, it had gotten even stronger. "Aww, thanks!" she responded sheepishly, trying her very best to not let herself squee right there in front of her crush.

She did manage to snap out of it soon, though. Once they both took a seat next to each other (with Leni and Lori scooching over one seat) the rocker inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was now her turn to ask someone else "truth" or "dare." She turned to the spooky girl herself, Lucy.

"Lucy, truth or dare?"

Lucy turned to Luna as well. "I think I'll go with 'dare,' it will make no difference to my journey to an eventual darkness to eternity." the goth replied in her usual monotone.

Lynn and Luna rolled their eyes a bit at their younger sister's usual morbid quips. "Hmm... I dare you to... dye your hair pink for the rest of the game."

Without a word, Lucy got up and left the table, walking upstairs to her room. From her arms being held stiffly to her side and her frown being more pronounced than usual, it was obvious that she wasn't about to be wearing any pink.

"Hey, get back down here, Lucy! I literally gotta keep watch over _all_ of you!" Lori yelled with as much ferocity as she felt was needed - which wasn't all of it, thankfully. Now _that_ would be true terror to witness.

Lucy slowly trudged back downstairs and sat back down. "I'm not doing the dare." she said flatly.

"Alright then, that's fine, but you won't get a point." Lori responded. Lucy could barely care less, to be completely honest. No game of Truth or Dare was going to ever make her wear such a... _bright_ and _girly_ color. Unlike her roommate, who seemed as though she would do anything to win, no matter what. Now there was an idea she could have fun with.


	3. A Dare Is A Dare

**Author's Note:** **Hey, sorry for taking longer than usual to update (especially considering my two-day update record for the previous chapter). I was a little short on ideas and stress from my upcoming Regents exams (I have two on the same day! The 14th, that is.) didn't help at all. I finally managed to pedal this one out from my storage of unfinished documents, though. And yes, Lynn's truth question to Linc was in fact from a suggestion I got from someone on . At first I was a little hesitant in including it even though I thought it was pretty funny, since I feared that I might have to bump it up to a T rating. (Which I'm still unsure of, even though that's probably really going to be the most overt dirty joke in this whole thing. Let me know your thoughts on the rating there.) I decided to take a chance and include it anyway, though, so thank you to the person who suggested it, and also thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or left a review on my fic.**

* * *

"Lynn, truth or d-" Lucy began, before being cut off by Lynn.

"Dare!" Lynn shouted, and punctuated her statement by slamming her fist on the table.

Lucy grinned slightly, which the others took notice of. They wondered what she could be planning; it was very rare to not see her with her usual frown. "I dare you to... wear a dress. Mom's wedding dress."

Lynn's grin disappeared and her lips formed a tight line after she fully processed what she was just told to do. "What?" she asked.

"I dare you to we-"

"I know what you said, but _what? Why?!"_

"Well... you don't want to _lose,_ do you?"

"LOSE?! I _never_ lose!" Lynn slammed her fist on the table again.

"Except for that time where we ganged up on you while playing Settlers Of Catland that one time..." They all (sans Sam) muttered under their breath.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Sam asked. Luna replied with a quick "yeah" but did not elaborate further.

And with that, she left the table and went upstairs to the parents' bedroom. About 10 minutes later, a very, very, _very_ pissed off Lynn was stepping down the stairs in the fluffiest, poofiest white laced wedding dress any of them had ever seen in their entire lives. She wasn't wearing the veil, however. She took her seat again, her face redder than a tomato and feeling hotter than magma. You could almost practically see the steam rising above her head. Everyone but Leni, who thought she actually looked rather nice in it, erupted in laughter. This only made her face heat up even more.

"Yeah yeah, make fun of me all you want, but remember that now, _I'm_ asking the questions and giving the dares. And I know how to embarrass all of you too." she growled. Eventually after about 2 or so minutes, the gale of chortles died down.

"Lincoln, truth or dare?"

Lincoln analyzed his options. If he chose dare, he knew that Lynn would probably dare him to do something really hard, like do 40 push-ups in a minute or something like that. But if he chose truth, like she said, she knew every way and even more she could possibly embarrass him, with just a question or two. Seeing as it was a lose-lose situation for him, he decided that a truth would be less painful. Less physically painful, at least.

"Truth."

Lynn's lips curled into a Cheshire grin that could possibly rival one of Lisa's. She snickered to herself as if she knew the funniest joke in the world. And given the kind of person she was, it kind of was to her.

"What was all that noise you made in your room in the middle of the night the other day? You woke up the entire house!" It took all her strength to not fall over laughing at the last statement, but a few giggles escaped anyway. She already knew what the answer was probably going to be, but hey, this is Truth or Dare. The game where you're _supposed_ to embarrass the players for everyone else's amusement.

The boy could feel his cheeks heating up rapidly with a dark shade of red. Maybe they wouldn't know if he lied? Attempting to test his theory, he tried to quickly come up with something as to not make anyone suspicious. "Uhh... I um... I was playing a video game!"

Lynn scoffed. "Hmm... so you have a video game that sounds like a bed creaking for 15 minutes straight, eh?" _"Thought you could get outta that one, didn't you?"_ she thought to herself.

"Okay okay, fine, you got me... I'm not answering directly, though." he sighed in defeat. Nope, he wasn't gonna be able to lie his way out of this one. The 9 sisters in the room turned towards him, impatiently waiting for the answer.

"Just answer the question already." Lori growled.

"Well... lets just say that... for your and my sake, don't go through my internet history. It's... not clean." Lincoln chucked nervously. His face was now a bright shade of red, only slightly less pronounced than Lynn's, who was still very embarrassed about the dress dare Lucy gave her.

Lynn and Luan started laughing their asses off like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Luna, Sam, Leni and Lori were looking at him with a "WTF?" expression on their faces. They then turned to Lynn with the same expression for asking the question in the first place. Not that she cared, though; she was too busy unleashing her inner hyena with Luan. Lucy and the twins were rather confused with what was going on. What did Lincoln mean about his "internet history" or whatever it was not being clean? Why was it so funny? Why was their brother blushing? Lisa was not as confused about the implications, but didn't find it to be amusing or shocking either. _"Does he mean what I think he means...?"_ She'd rather not make a big deal about it though. After all, it was as natural as wanting to eat if you were hungry, wanting to sleep if you were tired, or wanting to play in the mud right after the rain has stopped if you were Lana.

Lincoln cleared his throat to get the guffawing to stop, and after doing so about 3 times, it finally did. "Anyway, Luan, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I'll go with truth!"

"If you had the ability to become invisible but you could only do it once, what would you do while using your new power?" Sure the game was mostly about embarrassing others, not every truth or dare had to be that way. It could also be a way to learn more about others, or just ask them random things you probably wouldn't ask them otherwise. Such was the case here.

Luan chuckled a bit again as she thought of her answer. "Go on a pantsing spree, definitely. Can't see me, can't do anything to me or even know I was the one who did it. And I wouldn't even have to run away, I could just stand on the sidelines and watch the ensuing chaos!" the prankster replied. The others rolled their eyes at this. Of course she would, wouldn't she?

"Some people just wanna watch the world go down." Lana added in with a chuckle. The pun elicited a groan from everyone but Lynn and Luan, who both rather appreciated it. "Indeed Lana, indeed." Luan said. "Leni, truth or dare?"

Leni was glad to have finally been asked the question; hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long for her next turn. "Truth or dare... truth or dare... like, which should I pick? They both sound nice!"

"Leni, do you want to answer a question, or do something?" Lori asked her in an attempt to simplify it for her.

"I know what they mean, I just don't know which to pick!" Leni replied. She was the one who suggested that they play the game in the first place. What made her think she didn't know? She loved Lori and the rest of her siblings dearly, but she really did wish they didn't underestimate her so much. Like, there was more in her head than just air! Nevertheless, she decided to just let it slide. "Alright, how about dare?" she asked.

Luan grinned wide enough to show off her entire set of braces. "I dare you to do a chicken dance for a whole minute." she said, and whipped out her phone to open the page to a timer. Leni got up, but didn't do anything. A few seconds later, Luan realized why. "Oh right, the music! Luna, hit us up." Luna obliged and pulled out her phone as well, playing the familiar catchy tune associated with the well-known chicken dance. And so, Leni began to dance for the entire 60 seconds with not a care in the world.

"Aaaand stop! That was a minute!" Luan announced, pausing the timer while Luna stopped the music. The people at the table started clapping, cheering, and laughing; some of them doing all three at the same time.

"That was fun!" Leni said in a bubbly tone, and went to sit back down. "Lisa, do you wanna do a truth or a dare?"

The scientist contemplated the question for a moment. "I will choose a dare this time. It wouldn't hurt to add a little variety." she replied.

"Pick any phone number from the phone book, completely by chance, and make a prank call to that number."

Lisa's usually stoic expression turned into a look of surprise. Leni of all people were daring _her_ of all people to do something like that? She believed that she was mature enough to be above such petty and pointless idiosyncrasies... unlike a few certain people she knew, whom were in the same room as her, one of which was sitting to her right. Then again, it was most likely going to be just some random person she had no chance of ever meeting in person, at least not anytime soon. She left to get the phone book and, as was instructed of her, dialed a completely random number chosen into her phone. Walking back inside as it rang, she prepped herself for what she was about to do. She hoped to get it over with as soon as possible. Soon enough, she heard a soft British-sounding "Hello?" on the other end.

Lisa cleared her throat, and with the most monotonic voice she could muster despite the circumstances, she replied. "Greetings, I am looking for someone by the name of Al."

"Al? Do you have a last name for this 'Al' chap?"

"Indeed, I am looking for an Al Coholic."

The vicar promptly hung up without another word.

Lisa put the phone down, and... was laughing? Huh, who knew something so simple and immature could actually be quite amusing? Then again, it seemed to come rather easily to her siblings, barring Lori and Lucy. She didn't plan on making another prank call anytime soon, but she wouldn't be as against the idea in the future as she used to be. Perhaps Luan had just opened a new door for her. As soon as she was able to compose herself (and as soon as her brother and sisters, along with Sam, stopped looking at her weirdly) she looked around the room for who she could ask. Realizing that Sam hadn't had a turn yet, she thought that she would be her best bet.

"Sam, I apologize that you have not been given the opportunity to take on a dare or answer a question."

"Oh, it's alright."

"Okay, well, in that case, truth or dare?"


End file.
